poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight goes berserk (TACG)
This is how Twilight goes berserk goes in The Autobot Crystal Guardians. looks upset Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, destroy. watches as Sunset reaches for the Element of Magic Twilight Sparkle: Sunset, what are you doing? Sunset Shimmer: Hold still. takes the Element of Magic off Twilight's head and picks up the Dark Sparkle Twilight Sparkle: Sunset, this is not... puts the Dark Sparkle on Twilight's head and Twilight becomes Midnight Sparkle Sunset Shimmer: Do it, Twilight! Destroy him! Sparkle fires at Megatron, who dodges to the side and runs away in fear. Midnight Sparkle fires at him again as Rainbow Dash tries to stop her Rainbow Dash (EG): No. Stop Twilight! Sparkle shoves Rainbow Dash aside and goes after Megatron runs down an alley when he trips and Midnight Sparkle finds him. Midnight Sparkle smashes her way through a piece of debris as Megatron crawls away in fear. Midnight Sparkle prepares to fire when Pinkie Pie grabs her arm and pulls her back Sunset Shimmer: No! He's getting away! Sparkle throws Pinkie Pie to Sunset Shimmer, who drops the amulet. Megatron grabs the amulet and runs. Midnight Sparkle follows as Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy try to stop her. Megatron transforms as the three humans hold Midnight back. Pinkie Pie finds the Element of Magic and grabs it before running towards Midnight Sparkle shoves Rarity aside, pushes Applejack, and throws Fluttershy and sees Megatron flying away and prepares to fire when Pinkie Pie removes the Dark Sparkle and puts the Element of Magic on her head, turning her back into Twilight looks around Twilight Sparkle: My harmony keeping protocol has been violated. other girls come over Twilight Sparkle: I am sorry for any distress I may have caused. Sunset Shimmer: How could you girls do that?! I had him! Applejack (EG): It wasn't the right thing. Rainbow Dash (EG): We said we catch him. That's it. Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, find Megatron. tries to but can't Twilight Sparkle: My magic sensor's not working. It's been damaged. looks even more upset Rarity (EG): What's wrong, darling? Fluttershy (EG): Are you okay? Pinkie Pie (EG): What's the matter? and Sunset fly away Twilight Sparkle: Are you are alright? Sunset Shimmer: I'm fine. Twilight's magic sensor There, is it working? tries it and it works Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Sunset Shimmer: Good, then let's... to remove to the Element of Magic but it won't come off What? trying to remove it Twilight Sparkle: Are you trying to remove the Element of Magic again? Sunset Shimmer: Yes. Now come on. Take it off. Twilight Sparkle: My job is to make friendships and keep the peace. Sunset Shimmer: Why won't it...? to get it off Twilight Sparkle: Do you want me to terminate Megatron? Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, take this crown off! tries to remove it Twilight Sparkle: Would terminating Megatron improve your emotional state? Sunset Shimmer: Yes. No. I don't know! Twilight Sparkle: Is this what Knock Out would want? Sunset Shimmer: Knock Out is gone! against Twilight He's gone. Twilight Sparkle: Knock Out is here. Sunset Shimmer: He's not here, Twilight. He's dead. Twilight Sparkle: Knock Out is here. projects an image Knock Out: Ow. wakes up Twilight Sparkle: Hello. I am Twilight Sparkle. Your personal healtcare companion. Knock Out: You're amazing. You are going to make a lot of friendships, Twily. A LOT OF FRIENDSHIPS! looks on happy and hugs Twilight Sunset Shimmer: You know, one thing. I will always be your friend. Twilight Sparkle: Indeed. and Sunset smile at each other. The other girls arrive Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transformersprimfan